Star Fox: Saurian Crisis
by stormhawk427
Summary: Immediately following the defeat of Andross, the Cornerian Army recieves a distress signal from planet Sauria. Unable to assist the dinosaur world due to sustaining heavy losses, General Pepper dispatches the Star Fox Team to investigate the situation. The team will be completely uprepared for what they find, but new allies will emerge to assist them in saving Sauria. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

_**Star Fox: Saurian Crisis**_

**A/N: **So, after playing Star Fox Zero, I was inspired to make a retelling of the events in Star Fox Adventures to fit the new canon. Hope you like the changes.

**Prologue**

_Cerinia 3 years before the start of the Lylat Wars_

Cerinia was a world of advanced culture and technology. Sapphire oceans and vast purple landscapes covered its surface. Several cities dotted the planet and rose high into the sky. The dominant species: Anthropomorphic arctic foxes in varying shades of blue and purple. These foxes had developed psionic abilities that factored into every aspect of Cerinian life. The planet's unique energy blessed her people with these abilities which included telepathy, telekinesis, limited clairvoyance, and the potential to manifest their life force as magic. The Cerinians had mastered interplanetary travel and were on the cusp of developing interstellar propulsion technology. Unfortunately, forces beyond the Cerinians' control would soon spell doom for a vast majority of their race. It all started when the planet's core began to destabilize.

Massive earthquakes shook the ground as violent eruptions burst from Cerinia's mantle. According to the planet's top geologists Cerinia would be ripped apart within a matter of hours.

A vixen named Emerald, Cerinia's foremost historian, observed the end of Cerinian history from the balcony of her house. She lived there with her husband Onyx, a scientist, and their teenage daughter Krystal.

Krystal was attending school when the tremors started. What seemed like a simple earthquake soon became a cataclysmic event like no Cerininan had ever seen.

Krystal remembered something from her astronomy class. The Cerinian Astronomical Ministry discovered a solar system with several habitable planets orbiting a blue super giant and a red dwarf. The most hospitable planet was the fourth from the supergiant. Krystal keyed in the planet's coordinates and activated her ship's jump drive.

_Come on. _Krystal thought as the drive spun up. Just before the drive engaged, Cerinia exploded in a shower of molten and rocky fragments. Krystal's psychic senses flared with activity. She clutched her head in pain as she felt what seemed like billions of her people cry out in terror only to be silenced seconds later.

One piece of debris knocked Krystal's ship out of alignment. Still reeling from the pain of losing everyone and everything she had ever known, Krystal couldn't correct the trajectory in time. The ship tore off at faster than light speed as Krystal began to sob uncontrollably.

The ship ended its long journey from Cerinia at a planet that orbited in the same plane as Corneria, but on the opposite side from its sun. "Destination reached." The ship's computer announced.

Krystal composed herself enough to scan the planet and found that it was habitable though showed no signs of advanced technology. There was however a mysterious psychic energy emanating from specific points on the surface. The vixen's curiosity got the better of her, so she decided to take a closer look.

Thankfully the chunk of debris from earlier had no noticeable effect on atmospheric entry, so Krystal guided her craft through the rarified air and into the tropospheric region. Tall pine trees whizzed past as Krystal slowed her ship to subsonic speeds. Before long, a pair of Pterosaurs fell into formation on her left and right. The vixen reached out with her mind and explained that she meant no harm. The pterosaurs changed their heading and instructed Krystal to follow.

The three arrived at the tallest mountain on the planet where Krystal spotted several more pterosaurs of varying colors and sizes as well as their nest-like dwellings. Krystal's escorts began to circle around the biggest nest of all as a way of suggesting a landing zone. In this nest sat the Cloud Runner Queen: a giant pterosaur with magenta scales on top along with a golden head crest and chest piece. Krystal guided her craft down to a gentle landing in front of the queen and climbed out to greet the regal reptile.

The vixen knelt before the queen and bowed her head in respect. The queen lowered her head and began to speak. "We have never met a being not of this world. On behalf of the Cloud Runner Tribe, I Queen Scylla, welcome you to Sauria. What is your name?"

"I am Krystal… last survivor of planet Cerinia. My world… is gone." She explained somberly. Scylla put her wing around the young vixen. "I am sorry Krystal. Unfortunately, our world may soon suffer a similar fate."

Krystal raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she wondered. "There were once two tribes that ruled over Sauria, the Earth Walkers and the Cloud Runners. Both tribes had their disagreements, but always agreed to peacefully coexist in the end." Scylla's tone became more serious as she explained what befell Sauria next. "Then the Sharpclaw Tribe appeared. Led by their ruthless leader General Scales, the Sharpclaws ousted us from our original homes and captured the Krazoa Palace."

"Krazoa?" Krystal wondered aloud. "Is that the energy I feel?" The Queen nodded her head. "The Krazoa are beings of pure energy. They created our world and we view them as our gods. Each temple contains a stone that serves as a conduit for their power. It is these stones that hold Sauria together. If all three are removed, the planet itself would fly apart."

Krystal's eyes widened. "Doesn't General Scales know that?" she exclaimed. Scylla shook her head. "Scales only cares about the power the stones would give him." Krystal made up her mind. "Then we have to stop him before Sauria suffers the same fate as Cerinia. Please Queen Scylla, allow me to join your tribe and I will fight to reclaim what Scales stole from you!"

Queen Scylla smiled. "Welcome to the Cloud Runner Tribe Krystal of Cerinia." All present cheered for their new comrade, hoping that she would be the key to defeating General Scales once and for all. Later that night, Krystal meditated in the cockpit of her ship. _"Krystal." _A voice said. _"Krystal darling?"_ another repeated.

"Hm?" Krystal replied. Then she realized who it was. "Mother? Father?" Krystal couldn't believe it. _"Before you left, we placed a fraction of our minds into your staff." _Her father explained. _"Now we are always with you if you need guidance." _Her mother continued. "Thank you." Krystal said teary eyed.

**Krazoa Palace**

A small yellow allosaurus with armor resembling a knight's ran down the main hall of the Krazoa Palace as fast as his legs could carry him. He had to inform his master of the events that had transpired for they could derail his carefully crafted plan. He eventually reached the door to his throne room. It was guarded by two armored allosaurs each armed with a battle axe and shield. "Let me through!" the courier said in a shrill voice. "I have urgent news for the General!"

The guards exchanged a glance before allowing the messenger to pass. The allosaur hurried toward his master stopping just in front of his boots. The courier wheezed and panted as he tried to catch his breath. "Why hello there." General Scales greeted, his deep voice suggesting a veneer of civility that belied cold ruthlessness. "What do you have to report?"

The messenger gathered himself. "My General, a visitor from another world has landed on Sauria. Their ship was headed toward where we suspect the Cloudrunners fled to." General Scales smiled revealing an array of razor-sharp teeth. "Interesting. This visitor will likely not be the last, yes. We must accelerate our search for the Gate Keepers and claim the first Krazoa Stone. That way any future visitors will come directly to me, yes."

General Scales stood from his throne. He looked like a T-Rex that stood 12 feet tall and wore Viking style armor. His right hand was replaced with a pair of curved blades. "You have done well courier. Return to your post find out as much about this visitor as you can." The courier saluted before leaving the throne room. "Hm. I wonder what this traveler has in store for us." The reptilian tyrant mused.

**A/N: **And so begins my retelling of Star Fox Adventures. As messed up as this may sound I enjoyed fleshing out Cerinia's final moments as they are only ever alluded to in the supplementary material to the game. If you're wondering why General Scales keeps saying "yes" at the end of his sentences that's because I've based him on Transformers Beast Wars Megatron. Please let me know what you think and get ready for more.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Star Fox: Saurian Crisis**_

**Chapter 1: Distress Call**

The Great Fox entered orbit over the marine world of Aquas. A small craft launched from its hangar bay and dove toward the surface.

"Hey Fox, thanks again for letting me go on vacation!" Falco thanked. He was the ace pilot of the Star Fox team and after helping win the Lylat War decided it was high time for a break.

"Don't mention it Falco, you've earned this." Fox replied. "Just try to stay out of trouble."

"Come on Fox, it's me we're talking about." Falco kidded. "Anyways, I'll catch you later."

"You to buddy." Fox replied as he switched off the comm. As the hero of Lylat strode toward his bunk, a light flashed on the Great Fox's comms console.

"Message from General Pepper. Priority One." ROB, the ship's navigational robot announced.

"Patch it through ROB." An elderly hare by the name of Peppy commanded.

ROB tapped a few keys and a holographic visage of Corneria's Supreme General Pepper appeared in the bridge.

"Greetings Star Fox." The General greeted.

"General." Peppy answered. "To what do we owe the honor?"

The general shifted uncomfortably as he chose his next words. "I apologize for asking this of you so soon, but I believe you're the only ones I can count on."

"What's wrong General?" Fox wondered.

General Pepper gave a sigh. "We received a distress call from planet Sauria. It was very rudimentary but the meaning was clear: Sauria is in grave danger. I need you to investigate what's going on there and remedy the situation."

Peppy stroked his chin. "Why can't the Cornerian Army deal with this?"

"Normally I would have ordered every available ship to aid Sauria, but we suffered severe losses during the war. We're stretched thin as it is trying to rebuild the rest of the Lylat System."

Fox thought for a moment. "Please Star Fox." Pepper begged. "I promise you will be properly compensated."

"We'll do it." Fox decided. The vulpine was pretty sure that Pepper's tail was wagging excitedly after he said that. "Splendid! Splendid! Good luck Star Fox." The general beamed before signing off.

"We may need Falco for this Fox. Should I call him?" Peppy asked. Fox shook his head. "Falco would tan my hide if we stopped his vacation before it even started. We'll size up the situation and only contact Falco if things get really hairy."

"Setting course for Sauria. ETA: Seven hours." ROB announced. As the stars turned to lines and the Great Fox jumped to hyperspace Slippy turned to Fox. "What do you think is going on at Sauria?" he wondered. Fox rubbed his chin. "I'm not sure. How about you Peppy?"

"My guess is as good as yours." The hare replied. "Since Sauria's inhabitants aren't very technologically advanced they usually keep to themselves. As a result, the Cornerian government respected their privacy." Peppy turned very serious. "The fact that they've reached out like this means that something is very wrong."

Fox nodded. "Well whatever it is I'm sure whatever it is we can handle it right guys?" Slippy nodded. "Yeah!" Peppy nodded in approval as well. "So long as we do our jobs right, we got nothing to worry about."

ROB gave his opinion last. "Based on available data, I calculate a 60 percent chance of success."

The rest of the Star Fox Team shook their heads. "Thanks for the vote of confidence ROB…" Fox said sarcastically.

Seven hours later, ROB disengaged the jump drive and inserted the Great Fox into synchronous orbit with Sauria. The robotic navigator traced the source of the distress signal to a mountainous region on the largest northern continent.

"ROB, send a message to those coordinates. Maybe they can tell us what's happening here." Fox ordered. ROB typed the message and sent it to the distress signal's coordinates. After a few minutes he reported no response.

"Interference?" Slippy wondered?

"Negative." ROB replied. "The distress signal is automated; therefore no one is present to reply."

"Okay then, have the sensors picked up anything unusual?" Fox inquired. "Affirmative. There are energy signatures of an unknown type emanating from all over the planet." ROB answered.

"I bet that energy and the distress signal are related." Fox surmised. "Okay here's the plan: Slippy, Peppy, and I will use our Arwings to take a closer look. ROB, keep monitoring the situation from orbit and keep us posted on any new developments."

"Affir- WARNING!" ROB suddenly announced. "Energy pulse emanating from Saurian surface! Origin: Western Continent!"

"Red Alert!" Fox ordered. "Emergency maneuvers!"

ROB raised the Great Fox's shields and steered hard to the left as a giant purple beam of raw energy lanced out from Sauria's surface. The beam somehow matched the Great Fox's turn. "Unable to evade!" ROB warned.

"Brace for impact!" Fox yelled. Like a giant fist the beam slammed into the Great Fox's main engine from below, violently rattling the ship and its crew. Purple bolts and sparks burst from the control consoles as circuits overloaded and blew out.

Mercifully the chaos subsided, but Star Fox's ordeal had only just begun. Peppy, Slippy, and Fox grunted in pain as they peeled themselves from the floor. "How is everyone?" Fox asked. "Somehow still in one piece." Peppy replied. "I've been better." Was Slippy's weak response.

Fox turned to ROB and asked for the Great Fox's status. The robot reported that the blast rendered the main power core, sub-light engines, jump drive, and communications inoperative. Furthermore, the blast had pushed the Great Fox out of its orbit and into a trajectory that would result in atmospheric entry.

"ROB…" Fox began. "Can you still launch the Arwings?" Peppy and Slippy knew why Fox hesitated and ROB knew as well. "Affirmative." The robot replied. "I will attempt to repair what systems I can and attempt an emergency landing after you depart."

Fox turned to his team. "Star Fox, launch!" He ordered. The three pilots started running toward the Arwing launch bay at the bottom of the Great Fox. "Fox, you think Rob will be okay?" Slippy asked worriedly. Fox thought for a minute. Truthfully, he had no idea if the robotic navigator would survive but didn't want to worry Slippy any further. "ROB's state of the art Slippy. Even if he crashes the Great Fox, he'll still be in one piece." That seemed to calm the frog's nerve a bit.

The three entered the hangar and hopped into their ships. "Okay ROB we're ready." Fox announced. ROB keyed in the launch sequence. "Lift lock released. Arwing launch in five, four, three, two, one, launch!" The three Arwings blasted out of the hangar on magnetic rails and formed up in front of their mothership.

The four craft started to enter Sauria's atmosphere at hypersonic speed. "Talk to me ROB." Fox ordered. "Secondary power generators online. Heat shields active. Propulsion is still offline, and maneuvering is limited."

_At least the Great Fox will survive atmospheric entry. _Fox thought. "Slippy, see any good places to land in our current flight path?" The frog was one step ahead of Fox and already searching for a landing zone. "Working on it… there! Theres a low-lying grassland about 500 kilometers directly in front of us.

"Think you can make that ROB?" Fox asked. The navigational robot crunched the numbers before answering. "I calculate a 48 percent chance of a safe landing at those coordinates. Given the state of the Great Fox that is my best chance."

"Okay. We'll be right by your side." Fox said.

As the four ships descended toward the surface, Slippy noticed that the Great Fox was falling too fast for a safe landing. "ROB is there anything you can do to slow your sink rate?" ROB's reply was grim. "Unable to further arrest sink rate. The energy blast has completely knocked out the main engines."

"There's got to be something we can do!" Peppy urged. Fox's thoughts raced as he tried to come up with a plan. Suddenly, multiple blips appeared on the Star Fox team's radars. "Multiple unidentified contacts on radar. They are closing." ROB announced.

"Hostiles?" Fox wondered. "Unknown." ROB replied. The new arrivals moved soon moved into visual range. Fox couldn't believe his eyes. There must have been at least a hundred pterodactyls flying in formation with the Star Fox team. One had a cloaked figure on its back. The figure wielded a golden staff. Fox saw the stranger gesture with their staff and the Pterodactyls approached the Great Fox in response. Half of the flying dinosaurs grabbed onto the top of the great Fox with their talons while the other half pressed their backs against the underside.

Fox charged his laser cannon and maneuvered for a shot. "They're attacking the Great Fox!" he exclaimed. Before Fox could pull the trigger, ROB came over the comm. "Sink rate decreasing. Great Fox leveling off." The members of Star Fox let out a confused "Huh?" Fox broke left and deactivated his weapon. "They're helping us." Fox realized. "ROB, have your chances improved any?"

"Not enough. Great Fox will still suffer extensive damage on landing." ROB replied. Fox swore. He felt completely powerless to save ROB and his ship. Thankfully the cloaked figure seemed aware of ROB's assessment. They pointed their staff at the Great Fox and a turquoise aura enveloped the ship. The Great Fox's descent slowed even further, and ROB chimed in with some good news. "Safe landing now possible. Predicted damage to Great Fox: minimal."

"Well I'll be darned." Peppy said in astonishment. The Great Fox eventually reached the plains that Slippy mentioned and gently touched the ground as though it were placed by a giant gentle hand. The Arwings shifted into walker mode and touched down nearby. The pilots of Star Fox disembarked as the mystery figure dismounted.

When the figure drew back their hood, Fox's heart skipped a beat. Before the Star Fox team stood a blue vixen, who looked to be about Fox's age. Her turquoise eyes seemed able to see into a person's very soul. She had short blue hair and what looked like a tiara on her head.

"I am Krystal: Leader of the Cloud Runner Resistance. Welcome to Sauria." The vixen said. Fox just stood there with his mouth slightly agape. Krystal cocked her head to one side. "Is your translator not working?" she wondered.

Peppy smacked Fox's elbow to snap him out of this stupor. "Ah- yes- um- I am Fox McCloud: Leader of Star Fox. Thanks for saving our ship." He managed to get out. "Were you sent by Corneria?" Krystal asked. Fox nodded. "By order of General Pepper."

"Okay then. We'll make camp here while we wait for the reinforcements." Krystal decided. Now it was Fox's turn to be confused. "Reinforcements?" he said incredulously.

"Surely you're not the only ones that Corneria sent." Krystal laughed. Fox rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, we are. The Cornerian Army is recovering from heavy losses due to a recent war. We were the only ones available to help you. In fact, we're not even officially part of the Corneiran Army. We're a mercenary group."

"Mercenaries?" Krystal gasped. "Seriously?" The vixen shook her head in disbelief. "If it makes you feel any better, we've done pretty well in desperate situations." Fox assured. "It's kind of our specialty.

Krystal studied them for a minute. She didn't read their minds but could tell they were being sincere. "Even so, you've never faced anything like this." Fox looked her in the eye. "Then why don't get us up to speed?" Fox asked.

**Meanwhile at The Krazoa Palace**

General Scales admired his handiwork with a chuckle. "The power of the Krazoa stones did not disappoint." He turned to one of his chief lieutenants, an allosaur named Red Eye. "Red Eye. Give our guests a proper greeting." The allosaur saluted. "At once General Scales!"

**A/N: **Fox sure seems lovestruck. I'm going t enjoy developing his relationship with Krytsal in the coming chapters. The first idea I had for this story was the Great Fox being saved from a crash landing by Krystal and it was amazing to write. Let me know what you think and stay tuned for more.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Star Fox: Saurian Crisis**_

**Chapter 2: The First Trial**

A giant flying galleon soared through the skies of Sauria with two value pieces of cargo in its hold: a Krazoa Stone and the crowned prince of the Earth Walker tribe. The galleon looked similar those of pirates from Earth if not for the orange lizard scale armor on the bow, piston engine nacelles on the sides and two dragon wings attached on top of the captain's quarters. Nestled between the wings was a throne where General Scales had an ideal view of his crew and the area around the ship. He cradled the Krazoa Stone in his hand as though it were worth more than gold.

Scales' second in command Red Eye could not help his curiosity which did not go unnoticed. "Is something troubling you Red Eye." The General inquired. Red Eye gulped. "It's just… the ancient text say that the Krazoa Stones only respond to those that are pure of heart…"

Red Eye expected his master to be furious, but more worryingly the tyrant showed a toothy grin instead. "Ah, yes…" he began. "One has to remember that the ancient texts aren't always specific. My heart is pure, but it is not good."

Red Eye nodded. "I understand General." He turned toward the stairs and went to make sure that the prisoner hadn't been killed yet.

Meanwhile, high above in the cloud cover, Krystal had been following General Scales' galleon for the past half hour on the back of her Cloud Runner friend Pterosa. The young pterosaur seemed a bit nervous. "Are you sure this is gonna work Krystal?" she worried. Krystal patted the back of Pterosa's head. "It's the best chance we have to save the prince and get the Earth Walkers on our side."

Pterosa knew that Krystal was right, but that didn't ease her fears any. She heard several horror stories of the atrocities committed by General Scales against her people and didn't want Krystal to befall the same fate. "I'll be fine Pterosa. I have you with me." Krystal assured. The dinosaur took a breath. "Okay, let's do this. Hang on tight!"

Pterosa drew her wings back and dove toward the flying galleon when the Sharpclaw in the crow's nest was looking the other way. She silently swooped under the stern and used her talons to latch on to the ship's ventral side. Krystal climbed along the hull using her claws until she reached an access hatch. The lock on the door proved short work for Cerinian magic and Krystal scurried inside before anyone could notice.

The vixen crouch walked across the lower deck and hid behind some boxes. Her Cerinian senses picked up the prince… along with the guards keeping watch over him. _This is going to be trickier than I thought. _Krystal mused to herself. She scanned the area and noticed a large crate that read: "FLAME CHARGES HANDLE WITH CARE!" Seeing the opportunity for a distraction, Krystal conjured a fire spell from her staff which struck near the explosive ammunition.

Red Eye smelled the smoke on his way down to the lower deck and snapped at the two allosaurs guarding the prince. "You two! Don't just stand there! Help me put this fire out before we all explode!"

Krystal smirked at her distraction's success. She quickly and quietly made her way to the prince's cage and used her magic to pick the lock. "My name is Krystal. Queen Scylla sent me to rescue you." She whispered. The prince's eyes widened. "I didn't think the Cloud Runners would risk one of their own for an Earth Walker."

"Two." Krystal corrected. "The Cloud Runner who brought me here will help us escape." The prince continued to look shocked. "We all want the same thing your Highness: to be rid of General Scales. If that is to happen, the tribes of Sauria must unite against him."

The prince nodded. "I understand. If we succeed, I'll do everything I can to convince my people to join forces with the Cloud Runners. And you can just call me Tricky."

Krystal smiled. "Okay then Tricky. Let's get out of here." The two sneaked back toward the hatch that Krystal climbed through. Before they reached it however, Red Eye spotted the empty cage. He growled and turned to the two guards who had finished extinguishing the fire. "Secure the ventral hatch. We have a stowaway."

The armored allosaurs reached the hatch before Krystal and Tricky as Red Eye raced back up to the upper deck to appraise General Scales of the situation. Krystal and tricky hid behind the boxes from earlier. "I think they're on to us." Tricky whispered. Krystal agreed. "Stay here." She instructed. The young vixen then used her staff to vault over the boxes and land a powerful kick to one of the guard's faces.

Krystal followed up by freezing the other guard where he stood. She opened the hatch and gestured for Tricky. "Come on!" She yelled. But Tricky didn't leave his cover. Red Eye and the entire ships crew captured the Earth Walker prince once more. They now had Krystal surrounded. "So, you're the Cloud Runner's new pet?" Red Eye sneered. He held a claw against Tricky's throat. "General Scales has wanted to meet you for some time now. Come with us peacefully or the Earth Walker Royal bloodline ends here."

Krystal looked around. There was no way she could fight off all these soldiers and get to Tricky in time. She gave a sigh and put her staff on the ground. "Then let's not keep him waiting." Krystal quipped as an allosaur confiscated her weapon. Red Eye gave a toothy grin. "Good choice."

The vixen soon found herself before the Sharpclaw general. She noticed that her staff was affixed to his hip. The anthro T-Rex rose to his full height and towered over all present. "Ah, yes. The Outsider." He began. "The one who fell from the stars and happened upon our humble world… only to side with the enemy." Krystal held her tongue and tried to pry at the general's mind as subtly as she could. "It really is a shame that you did not fall into our good graces Krystal. From what I have heard you posses an understanding of mystic arts, yes. Such knowledge would go a long way in helping my understanding of the Krazoa Stones."

"I suppose it would." Krystal said noncommittally. Scales grinned sardonically. "I suppose the Cloud Runners told you that I am a thief and a tyrant among other things, but I am also fair." Krystal barely avoided rolling her eyes. "I will overlook your past transgressions against the Sharpclaw if you join me and help me unlock the full potential of the Krazoa Stones."

Krystal blinked with incredulity. "How about a counterproposal General?" she began. "You let me, and the prince go, and I won't destroy your ship." The general and his army broke into a chorus of wicked laughter.

Seeing an opportunity, Krystal reached toward her staff. The weapon ripped free from General Scales and clotheslined a few allosaurs as it sailed into Krystal's hand. She leapt toward scales and smacked him across the face with her weapon. The blow sent Scales crashing into the helm. The Sharpclaw general became deadly serious as he found his footing. "All troops leave her to me but ensure she does not escape!" He commanded.

Krystal cast her flame spell in rapid succession, but Scales shrugged off the blasts as he steadily advanced on the vixen. He swiped down at her with his artificial claw, missing as she tucked and rolled to safety. Scales used his Krazoa stone to cast magical energy attacks at Krystal. She spun her staff to create a barrier which protected her from injury but still sent her flying into the barrier of allosaurs. The brutes shoved her back into the fight as Scales brought his hooks down once more. Krystal barely had time to block them with her staff. The two opponents clenched their teeth as they struggled to gain the upper hand. "I must… say." Scales grunted. "You're as strong as I hoped."

Krystal ignored the compliment and shut her eyes. Her staff suddenly produced a blinding white light, stunning everyone on board. Krystal used the opening to dash under Scale's legs and make a break for the side of the galleon. Unfortunately, Scales could still track her via his sense of smell. He whirled around and swiped his blades in her direction. Mid jump, metal tore through cloth, fur, and skin as pain exploded across Krystal's back. Scales attack left two long diagonal gashes from her right shoulder blade to her left hip.

"AAAGGGHHHH!" Krystal cried as she tumbled over the ship's railing and lost grip on her staff. Pterosa heard the whole thing and dove after her friend. Only after she felt the vixen cling to her back did she recover the staff and begin to head for friendly territory. "Bank… left…" Krystal managed through the pain. Pterosa did as she was told just before a fireball burned past the duo. The galleon fired several more shots before the pair flew out of range.

"General, should we pursue?" the allosaur in the crow's nest asked. "No." General Scales decided. "We'll let them serve as an example to any fools who wish to challenge us. Yes."

"And what of the captive Prince General." Red Eye asked eagerly. "I could execute him myself if you desired." Scales shook his head. "Calm yourself Red Eye." He said. "As long as the prince is alive, we can use him to keep the Earth Walkers in line. Killing him right now will only make him a martyr."

"As you wish General." Red Eye relented. "One more thing. Do you think the Outsider will challenge us again?" General Scales smiled. "She is a true warrior, Red Eye. I would be surprised and a little disappointed if she didn't. Yes."

Meanwhile at the Cloud Runner Sanctuary, the healers tended to Krystal's wounds. Queen Scylla visited her once they had finished. Krystal hung her head. "I'm sorry My Queen. I failed." The Cloud Runner matriarch gently wrapped a wing around Krystal's back. "Do not blame yourself Krystal. You did everything you could. Moreover, you and Pterosa lived to fight another day." Krystal met her queen's gaze. "Scales is too strong for us. We're going to need more than the Earth Walkers' help to win."

"Who did you have in mind?" Scylla wondered. "When I left Cerinia my original course would have taken me to the planet of Corneria. It orbits on the opposite side of Lylat and is home to most of this system's sentient life." Krystal explained. "I've been trying to contact them since I arrived here, but they've never responded."

"If you think these Cornerians can help us, then try again. Scales will only grow stronger with time." Scylla warned. Krystal nodded and made her way to her ship. She frowned at the display as she only had enough power for one final transmission. "It's now or never." She said.

**Back at the Great Fox…**

"The message must have taken a few days to decipher because that's when you showed up." Krystal finished. The Star Fox team stared at Krystal dumbfounded at first. Fox knew things were bad, but all this mysticism and magic were way beyond anything he encountered. One thing was clear to the vulpine however. "We have to get those stones before Scales if we hope to stand a chance." He decided. "ROB, how well can we resupply the Arwings?"

"Many of the Arwing fuel cells were destabilized by the Krazoa energy pulse. Only three are suitable for use." ROB reported. "The Land Master was also rendered inoperative."

Fox pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Okay… what else do we have on the Great Fox that's good?" he asked. Just then Peppy walked down the Great Fox's loading ramp with a large metal box. "Good new guys!" he hollered before setting the box down. "We got about three weeks of survival rations."

"Aw I hate survival rations." Slippy complained. Fox was going to give Peppy a snarky retort until he heard the most adorable laugh from Krystal. "Are you mercenaries or some kind of dysfunctional family?" the vixen wondered.

"I guess you could say we're a little of both." Peppy replied. "Slippy and Fox here have been friends since childhood, and I've known Fox's father since…"

"Focus Peppy!" Fox interjected. Krystal didn't need her powers to infer that Fox's father was a sore subject for him. She made a mental note to ask him about that later. "Fox is right." The vixen said. "I know where the closest Krazoa Temple is so I can go there and ensure the stone stays safe. Anyone is welcome to join me."

"Okay." Fox began. "Peppy, Slippy, help ROB with repairs to the Great Fox. I'll go with Krystal." Peppy nodded. "Alright then. Good luck you two. And be careful." Fox nodded in return. "Take care guys."

With that Fox approached Krystal. "If you want, we can both ride on Pterosa." She offered. "You probably want to save those fuel cells until you really need them." Fox blushed at the thought of being that close to Krystal during the trip to the temple. Words tripped over themselves as they tried to leave his mouth. "Oh- well- I- er… you sure we can't go on foot?"

Krystal chuckled and shook her head. "Without your ships, I'm your fastest way to reach the temple." Pterosa boasted. "Just don't get any funny ideas during the trip or I'll carry you in my claws." Fox's cheeks deepened in color. _Maybe it's not such a bad thing that Falco's not here. _The vulpine thought.

"Understood." Fox gulped. Krystal and Fox climbed on Pterosa's back and took off toward the Krazoa Temple. As the three remaining Star Fox members waved them goodbye, Slippy asked "Why's Fox acting so weird all of a sudden?" Peppy sighed. "Slip, you've still got a lot to learn."

Meanwhile high overhead, Fox was blown away by Sauria's beauty. The whole planet seemed to be a lush paradise filled with all the colors of the rainbow. All except for a foreboding mountain range to the west. There everything was black and dead. The mountains seemed to be carved out by an impact of some kind. "That's Moon Mountain." Krystal informed sensing Fox's curiosity. "It formed when Sauria's only moon collided with the surface."

"Have you been reading our thoughts since we arrived?" Fox wondered nervously. "Krystal shook her head. "My people live… or rather lived by a strict code of ethics. We never read another being's thoughts without permission unless it is necessary. However, emotions are very easy for us to sense without much effort."

"I see…" Fox replied. Krystal resumed her attention flying for a few minutes before deciding to ask him a question. "Fox, I know this must be a sensitive topic for you, but why were you so short with Peppy earlier?"

Fox gave a sigh. "My father was an ace pilot who formed the original Star Fox team with Peppy and one other pilot. They were ordered by General Pepper to investigate some strange activity on a planet called Venom." Fox paused for a moment. "When they arrived, one of the people my father trusted betrayed him for some quick cash. Peppy barely escaped with his life. My father…" Fox started to choke up.

"I understand Fox…" Krystal assured on the verge of tears herself. "Still, your team seems like a good if unorthodox family." Fox suddenly remembered that Krystal was the last of her kind. "Oh. Sorry I didn't mean…" Now Krystal laughed. "No need to apologize. The Cloud Runners have been a wonderful family to me. I don't know what I would have done without them."

"What was Cerinia like?" Fox wondered. Memories flooded Krystal's mind. "Beautiful. My family had a house by one of the oceans. Every sunrise was the most majestic experience. The whole planet emanated an energy field that connected its inhabitants. We were a peaceful, but curious people. In fact, my father created our world's first interstellar ship." Krystal became sullen. "Everything's gone now. All that remains of my world is myself, the ship I arrived in and my staff."

Fox felt a bit guilty for being torn up about his father's death when Krystal had lost so much more. He thought for a moment before finding the right words. "Then let's make sure what happened to Cerinia doesn't happen here." Fox comforted.

Krystal blushed at Fox's sympathy, but before she could say anything Pterosa called out. "Krazoa Temple dead ahead. Look's like the Temple of Knowledge." The temple resembled a stepped pyramid made of limestone with limestone columns placed some distance away from the four corners. A series of torchlit arches lead to the entrance. Pterosa set down at the entrance and the two foxes dismounted.

Krystal placed her hand on a circular carving near the entrance. The carving began to glow with purple energy. The vixen spoke in the native tongue of Sauria. "Jfahak ev Knowledge, no najx ke odkoh kxaj komfco."

A shimmering purple figured appeared at the temple entrance. The figure approached the visitors and stopped just before them. "Ke odkoh kxaj komfco, edo mijk ro fiho ev xouhk. 0ei nacc ro zitwot." The Spirit of Knowledge replied. "Semfcoko kxo Test ev Knowledge udt A jxucc toom 0ei nehkx0."

The ground shook as the stone door to the temple opened. The spirit entered the temple as Fox and Krystal looked on. "They want us to enter now." The vixen said. "Lead the way." Fox replied. The entrance closed behind them leaving their only path ahead of them. The Spirit of Knowledge waited beside six pedastals with six symbols above each carved into the wall. Around the room were a myriad of objects.

"That's strange." Krystal observed. "What?" Fox wondered. Krystal pointed toward the symbols on the wall. "I only recognize three of the symbols on that wall." Fox took a closer look and realized that he was only familiar with three as well. Both foxes then turned their attention to the objects in the room. Each was an item originating from Sauria, Cerinia, or the Lylat System.

"Hang on." Fox said as he picked up an apple and smelled it. "These only grow on Corneria! What's it doing here?" Krystal noticed a familiar gemstone. "And this crystal could only be found on Cerinia."

Fox approached the Spirit of Knowledge. "How is this possible?" he wondered in awe. Fox didn't understand the answer as the translator seemed unable to decipher Saurian. "The objects and symbols change depending on who participates. The Spirit of Knowledge must have learned where we are from and adjusted the test accordingly."

"So, all we have to do is match these objects to their place of origin." Fox deduced. "Exactly." Krystal replied. Fox found his three objects: A Cornerian Red Delicious, a Space Dynamics pin, and a piece of solar panel from the Sector X station. Krystal had her gemstone, a Cloud Runner Flute, and a Moon Seed.

The foxes placed the objects on their corresponding pedestals which then lowered into the floor. The wall with the symbols raised up to reveal the Stone of Knowledge. The Spirit of Knowledge radiated a sense of approval. "Sedwhukicukaedj. A whudk 0ei kxo Power ev Knowledge. Ijo ak nocc." She congratulated.

Tethers of Krazoa energy enveloped Fox and Krystal, imbuing them with its power. Krystal turned and bowed to the spirit. "Kxudb 0ei Spirit ev Knowledge. No nacc dek urijo 0eih wavk." She thanked. The spirit seemed to take on a more somber mood suddenly.

"Roveho 0ei coulo A mijk nuhd 0ei. Kxo Spirit ev Strength aj t0adw. Av kxo Stone ev Strength aj dek hokihdot ad kxhoo tu0j, kxo tumuwo ke Sauria nacc ro fohmodudk." She informed. Krystal nodded.

Pterosa waited anxiously at the temple entrance. "So, how'd it go?" the young pterodactyl wondered. "The Spirit of Knowledge lent us their power to use against General Scales while they guard the stone itself." Krystal answered. "Alright! Where to now?"

"Since Scales stole the Stone of Strength, our only choice is to make for the Stone of Fear." Fox surmised. Krystal and Pterosa shared a concerned look. "What?" Fox inquired. "You know how the Cloud Runners and the Earth Walkers don't see eye to eye?" Pterosa reminded. "The Temple of Fear is in Earth Walker territory."

"And since we failed to rescue their prince, Tricky, General Scales is likely using him as a bargaining chip." Krystal explained. "That means we'll have to deal with the Sharp Claw too."

Fox stroked his chin in thought. "Hmm. Let's head back to the Great Fox and see if my team salvaged anything that could help us." Fox suggested. "Krystal."

The vixen didn't respond at all, instead looking to the distance with a horrified look on her face. "Krystal? What's wrong?" Fox demanded. "The Great Fox!" Krystal gasped. "Scales is attacking the Great Fox."

"Well let's quit standing around! We've got friends to save!" Pterosa declared. The foxes scrambled onto her back and tore off for the landing site.

**A/N: **Apologies for the massive delay. I'll do my best to upload once a week from here on out. With that out of the way I'd like your thoughts on a few things. What do you think of how I handled Krystal and Scales' fight and the Test of Knowledge? The other thing I'm not sure of is whether to keep using the Saurian language. If I do, I'll start providing translations, but I may just use English in italics, so you don't have to keep reading the jumbled up letters of a cipher language. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
